Emerald Eyes
by Midna3452
Summary: Deep in the annex of the Mansion, England is prepared to fight- he's ready to show everyone that HE can be the hero. But heroes always have to have a weakness... A HetaOni fanfic. Taken from Part 16, aka "the England part," for those of you who know HetaOni. Told from England's point of view, this is a novelization of that now-famous scene. A Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! So, the tone of this fic is a little bit different than the ones I normally write because, well... this is a HetaOni fic. If you don't know what HetaOni is, it's basically a horror game where the Axis, Allies, and a few other nations get trapped in a mansion with an alien monster. If you haven't seen it, please watch it before you read this fanfic, as this is a novelization of a very emotional section of Part 16... Aka: the England scene. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni- if I did, it'd have been finished a LONG time ago...**

**Note: This is NOT meant to be a USXUK fic! Their relationship is strictly father-son in this story.**

**Emerald Eyes**

**England's POV**

I ran into the annex of the Mansion, grim determination making my legs go faster than they normally would. I had to get to the monster before anyone else; once I defeated it, I could get America's glasses and he'd realize that everything would be alright… and hopefully, if he still wasn't too stubborn, he'd at least say "hello" to me again.

I don't remember what happened in that second time loop, but I must have done _something_ to set America off. He had never ignored me this much before, and I could tell that he was extremely upset, though he tried to hide it under a front of anger. However, I knew him well enough that I could see past the mask. I needed to find out what was wrong with him so everything could go back to normal; we Nations couldn't handle anything else unusual at the moment, not since we realized what was happening in the Mansion… It was all we could do not to go insane just thinking about all the different time loops, time travel, and such…

I stepped into the room where the monster was lurking- a dark, desolate place filled with an eerie fog and many unused bookshelves. I glanced around cautiously, when suddenly the monster dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of me. Startled, I quickly readied a small bolt of magic and thrust my hands forward.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled, and the monster took a slight step back as it was hit with the force of the blow. However, that was the only effect it seemed to have- the monster let out a low growl of anger and took an even bigger step forward.

_Even though Japan weakened it and Italy transferred some magic to me… How can it be so strong?!_ I thought, my eyes widening as I frantically dodged a swipe from the beast's grey arm. My magic should have been enough to at least _stun_ the damn thing for a few seconds…

"England!"

I whirled around as an all-too-familiar shout came from the doorway. I blinked in disbelief; how had America managed to get down here when he couldn't see a thing without his glasses?! I mean, I knew that he'd _eventually_ appear- this was too big of an event for him to miss-, but it should have taken him a lot longer…

Ah, Italy was trailing along behind him, the usual terrified expression on his gaunt face. That explained it; he must have led America right to me.

"Tsk, you're already here?" I asked, turning back to face the monster. I was lucky; even those few precious seconds my back was turned could have been the end of me had the monster not have been so slow. I shouted over my shoulder: "Just shut up and watch how great my powers are!"

I could sense America moving towards me, ready to push me out of harm's way. I threw another small bolt of magic at the monster to unsteady it again, and then I glanced back at America and shot him the fiercest glare I could muster.

He was always trying to be the hero. He seemed to have forgotten that when he was younger, to him, _I_ was the hero. When he was scared, _I _was the one he'd call to get rid of the monsters under his bed. As the years had gone by, somehow that role had shifted in his mind… But to me, even through all the arguments and wars he'd been through, and despite his best effort not to show it, deep down he was still the little boy who was afraid of the boogeyman in his closet.

However, he didn't believe I had it in me; I was now just an old man whose drive and power had failed him years ago. But I knew that I could handle this; the monster was nothing compared to the might of Great Britain! I'd just have to show everyone that this old man still had some strength left.

Now it was time to prove that _I _could still be the hero, too.

"Get back!" I yelled, roughly pushing him out of my way. As he fell to the floor behind me, I caught a glimpse of the shocked expression plastered across his already pale face. This image imprinted itself onto my mind as I gazed determinedly up at the towering monster before me.

This scared little boy needed me to protect him. Without his glasses, he was essentially blind; there was no way he'd be able to fight the monster and succeed, no matter how hard he tried. To beat this thing, one needed to have _all_ their wits about them. It was time that I taught America another lesson in the ways of the world- he needed to know that he didn't always have to do everything himself; he could rely on others once in a while to help him.

This damn monster standing in front of me didn't stand a chance.

I closed my eyes for a second, blocking out Italy's distressed cries and America's frantic shouts for me to stop, gathering my magic together. I focused as hard as I could, sending all of it down to my hands, compressing it into a tight ball of energy. When the ball was complete, I looked up just in time to see one of the monster's clawed hands reach out to slash me.

"Ow!" I winced as a shallow cut started dripping blood out of my shoulder. Luckily, it wasn't bad enough to make me lose the magic I had collected together. I snarled at the monster. "How about _this_, then?!"

"P-please stop…," America murmured softly, but amazingly he didn't try to stop me again. Maybe he knew that this time, I wasn't going to give in.

"This will be the end of you!" I shouted, focusing on the spell I was about to cast as the monster readied itself for another strike.

"STOP, ENGLAND! DON'T… DON'T DO IT!" America screamed, grasping at my pant leg, the only thing within his reach. I ignored him and tugged my ankle free from his grip; nothing was going to stop me now.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled with all my might, thrusting my hands forward. The magic launched towards the monster and hit him square in the chest. There was a massive explosion of light, and the monster let out a deafening screech. I smiled slightly, knowing that I was victorious as I felt my magic strength flowing out of my body… and then it all went black.

* * *

For a time- I couldn't tell how long it had been, exactly, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes-, I had no sense of anything. I couldn't smell, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. I wondered, with a strange sense of calm, if this was what death felt like. Had I finally taken more magic than I should have and paid for it with my life?

Then, as if someone had turned up the volume on a radio, I heard familiar voices coming into focus.

"-mazing! You won, England! Look, America, he's alive!" came Italy's high-pitched cries. I could feel the cold, hard ground against my stomach; I must have collapsed forward after I'd cast my spell. Surprisingly, my shoulder didn't hurt anymore; I guess the cut wasn't deep enough to have any lasting effects. That was good.

"Y-yeah… I was so scared," America said quietly. I turned my head towards the voice, surprised that he'd actually admitted he was afraid of something. I wanted to tell him that everything was alright; we would find his glasses, then find the key to the front door and get out of this horrible place. For some reason, though, I still had my eyes closed, and this was distracting me.

"Thank God!" Italy said happily, and I turned my head towards him as I slowly raised myself up into a kneeling position. "Since we're here, we might as well go look for your glasses. Let's see…"

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack," America sighed. I frowned and I angled myself back towards him; why wouldn't my eyes open? Was I really so weak that I couldn't even do that simple thing? But wait, then… how was I able to raise myself up off the ground if I couldn't even open my eyelids?

"Anyway, I can see now that you really _are_ strong," America was saying. I tried my best to listen, but a tingling sense of panic was starting to send a chill through my veins. "You can lecture me later, though I'm not looking forward to it…"

"Y-yeah," I replied. Suddenly, a horrible realization struck me- I couldn't open my eyes because they were _already open._ And yet… all I could see was darkness. I scrunched my eyes tight and then opened them wide again, thinking that my vision was just taking an especially long time to come back. However… nothing happened. No matter how many times I blinked, I could still see nothing but black.

"Your glasses aren't anywhere around here," Italy called from somewhere far away from me. "Maybe they're in the other room? I'll go take a look."

"'Kay!" America replied, and I heard Italy walk away and then the sound of a door slamming. I tried my best to keep a straight face, but on the inside, I was about ready to fall apart.

This wasn't entirely unexpected; I knew that magic always came with a price, especially magic of such strength as the spell I'd recently cast. I just didn't expect the price to be one of the senses that I relied on the most for… well, for pretty much _everything._

"You feel okay to stand up?" America asked, and I looked up at him. Well, more like angled my head; I sincerely hoped that my eyes were actually gazing in the right direction. I didn't want him to know what had happened to me. I may have vanquished the monster, but in turn I gained another weakness. If America knew, he would never believe I'd be able to protect him _now._

"Yes, I-I'm fine," I replied, giving him a small smile. I felt him come close and grasp my arm, helping me to me feet. After he made sure I was steady, he released me and walked away. I swiveled my head from side to side, trying to get my bearings, but to no avail. Suddenly, my knees became weak and I almost fell back down as the realization of what had happened to me sunk in.

I was blind. I would probably, unless by some miracle, never see again. I would have to re-learn how to do _everything_. It would be hard to do the things I loved to do, like read or cook… But the most depressing thing was that I would never get to see anyone's face again. I wouldn't be able to see Flying Mint Bunny, my Fairies, Uni, or any of my other magical friends… America, Canada… hell, I was even sad that I'd never be able to look at _France_ again. I would have to go by my memory…

What did France look like again? What color were his eyes? Green? No… blue. Yes, blue. And his hair… ah, yes, I remembered- blonde. Light blonde. Much lighter than mine, I think… what shade was my hair again? I couldn't quite recall…

"Hey, England, don't just stand there! Help me look for my glasses!" America said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I instinctively turned towards him, only to realize with a jolt of sadness that I wouldn't get to see America grow up anymore. Granted, he had already grown quite a bit, but compared to a lot of us older Nations, he was still just a child.

America, my scared little boy… The one I'd raised as if he were my own son… He was getting so big, but there was still so much left for me to teach him…

"England!" I heard Japan's voice from behind me. I turned towards him, quickly wiping the tears that were forming at the corners of my eyes away; I couldn't show any form of weakness, lest America might notice.

"Oh, there you are. Problem solved, then?" asked a gruff voice; Prussia, I presumed.

"Did you actually kill the enemy?! All on your own?!" Japan sounded amazed. I wished I could see the expression on his face… On _all_ their faces…

"That was really rash," America chided lightly, coming up next to me. It was strange how much more I could sense everyone's presence just because I could no longer see; I could vaguely tell where they were in relation to me just by their… "Aura," I guess you could call it. I had never really paid much attention to it before now.

America laughed. "But at least we can finally explore the room without worry!"

"Oh? Why is that?" Japan questioned. I remained silent, though I could swear I felt Prussia's eyes on me. I hope it didn't appear that something was wrong…

"Because the enemy that was loitering around here is gone…," America replied, his tone sounding like this should be extremely obvious.

"The enemy…? How do you know it was the only one?" Japan asked. I could sense everyone instantly tense, including myself. He had a point… I was so focused on that one monster I never checked to see if there were others around…

"Uh…," America trailed off blankly. I could imagine him rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he laughed nervously.

"Wait, where's Italy?" Germany said. I jumped slightly; I hadn't realized he was there as well. I hoped that no one had noticed my unusual surprise. "He should have come after you…"

"He went to look for my glasses in that room…," America replied slowly. Suddenly, a horrible sense of foreboding overcame me… Then, there was a low rumble that seemed to shake the whole building. I almost lost my footing, but I managed to keep my balance, turning around frantically, trying to sense which direction the noise had come from.

"That noise! It came from that room!" Prussia yelled, and Japan let out a slight gasp.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed, and I felt him, Japan, and Prussia all rush past me. America started to move away, too, but in the confusion I lost my sense of direction and couldn't tell which way he'd gone. I just stood still for a moment, trying to get my bearings back.

"England, we have to-" America ran back over, stopping directly in front of me. I could sense his mood change; he could tell now that something was definitely wrong. I wasn't acting like my usual self, and it was too obvious. I bit my lip. "England?"

"Y-yeah…," I said, nodding. I took a quick step forward, hoping that if I moved, America wouldn't suspect anything more. However, I misjudged the distance between us and ended up slamming into his chest.

"What the-Oh! My Texas! It was right next to you!" America exclaimed, lightly shoving me away. I let out a small sigh; thank God he was easily distracted…

"Why didn't you pick it up for me?!" I could sense him turn towards me. I blinked, though it didn't help me at all.

"What?" I asked, taken off-guard. The glasses were so close to me and I hadn't even realized that they were there… "Oh… yeah… is that so?"

"England?" America asked tentatively. He let out a small gasp and I flinched. "D-Don't tell me you…"

"Wh-what?!" I cut him off, hoping to change the topic and get America's mind off of what might be wrong with me. "Wait a moment, we have to go after Italy first-"

I turned on my heel and started walking away. America ran after me and caught my arm, stopping me from going any farther. Apparently, his attention wouldn't be diverted any longer.

"E-England…" He gripped both of my shoulders and I could tell that he was looking me straight in the face, probably wearing a very serious expression.

"Wh-wh-what?!" I yelled, trying my hardest to get free. Unfortunately, I was no match for America's unusual strength. After a little while, I gave up and hung my head, defeated. America tentatively released me, but didn't move away.

"How many fingers… am I holding up?" he questioned slowly. I blanched. Fingers? I… I couldn't even tell that he was holding up a _hand…_

"You can answer, can't you? If you… can see."

I looked at the ground, ashamed; he'd figured it out. I knew that he'd find out eventually, but I thought that I could at least hold it off a little longer… Sometimes he was too damn clever for his own good.

"W-well…," I responded, not sure what I was supposed to say at this point. I could tell that he was upset at me again, though I still wasn't sure why; was it because I hadn't told him I was now blind the second I woke up? Or was there some other reason I had yet to figure out?

"It can't… be…," America muttered weakly, sounding utterly defeated. I was alarmed; I'd never heard him sound so distraught before… It scared me. I looked up, hoping that I was staring at his face.

"I'm sorry, America," I said, fighting back the strong urge to burst into tears; I still needed to be the hero for just a little bit longer.

"I can… no longer see."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
